


Gagging for It

by KassieProphet



Series: Mary Goore Stuff [3]
Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Come Marking, Face-Fucking, Other, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Sore throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Prompt:I wish to suck Mary Goore's dick
Relationships: mary goore/reader-insert
Series: Mary Goore Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596607
Comments: 72
Kudos: 21





	Gagging for It

**Author's Note:**

> Brief Headcanon

_Mary_ wishes to get his dick sucked.

He’ll take it any way he can get it—but he’d love to have you on your knees in the dive bar bathroom so everyone can hear that he’s getting head. He’ll let you suck him,—watching your pretty lips stretch around his cock—until you’ve worked him up good; then he’ll fist your hair and fuck your face. He loves hearing the squelching noises you make as he shoves his dick down your throat. He wants you drooling and messy, your eyes tearing as he pushes your breathing to the limit. Unless you tap out, he’s going to fuck your throat raw—if you’re not rasping like a 60yr old chain smoker and drinking tea with lemon & honey the next day, he didn’t ride you hard enough. 

Whether he cums down your throat or on your face really depends on what mood he’s in. He loves how tight your throat feels around his throbbing cock when he shoots his load down you … but he’s got such a fluid kink that pulling out and covering your face with his spunk is almost worth the trade-off—he’ll hold you in place by the jaw with one hand while he quickly jacks his dick with the other, his hot cum spurting all over your face; he likes running his sensitive cockhead through the mess when he’s done.

If he could get away with it, he’d make you leave his sticky mess—now dripping down your chin and stuck to your eyelashes—the rest of the night: everyone deserves to know what a slut for his cock you are. Instead he settles for just rubbing it into your skin—at least _he’ll_ know you’re still covered in his spunk.


End file.
